Pail
- Baby= - Reboot= }} | species = Pail | gender = Female | color = Red and yellow | relatives = Brother: Shovel | first = "Blue's Story Time" | voice1 = Marshall Claffy (seasons 1-4) Olivia Zaro (season 3) Julia Wetherell (season 4-5) Nicole Gibson (season 6) | voice2 = Jordana Blake}} Pail is a main character on Blue's Clues and Blue's Clues & You!. Description ﻿Pail is the sister of Shovel and is often outside in the sandbox filling herself with sand. She enjoys making sandcastles and usually gives a hand to Steve or Joe when they are looking for Blue's Clues. She has an active imagination and wants to become a vet when she is an adult along with Shovel. Looks Pail is red with a white handle. The ends of her handle that connect to her body are swirl-shaped. Her eyes and eyebrows are black and her mouth is yellow. Her color scheme is the inverse of Shovel, who is yellow with a red mouth. Appearances Counting the opening and credit sequences, Pail has appeared in every episode of Blue's Clues. Her first appearance was in "Snack Time". Her last appearance on Blue's Clues was "Bluestock." She makes an additional appearance in the Blue's Room special "Meet Blue's Baby Brother". Trivia *In several episodes, Pail appears by herself without Shovel. Examples include "Signs" and "Blue's Wishes". *In earlier episodes, Pail has a habit of speaking in unison with her brother Shovel. This occurs in "Magenta Comes Over", "Steve Gets the Sniffles" and "What's That Sound?". *Pail skidoos with Steve in the episode "Blue's Collection". *In the UK version Pail's Name is changed to Bucket Merchandise Blues-Clues-Pail-Shovel-plush.jpg|Plush by Eden Blues-Clues-Shovel-Pail-bubble-blowers.gif|Bubble blowers Blues-Clues-Shovel-Pail-bubble-set.jpg|Bubble set Blues-Clues-Shovel-Pail-stamp.jpg|Action Stamper figure Blues-Clues-Shovel-Pail-crab-toy.jpg|Figure with crab Blues-Clues-Pail-Shovel-bubble-toy.jpg|Basic figures Gallery Promotional images Blues-Clues-Pail-2D.png Blues-Clues-Pail-and-Shovel-render.png Blue's Clues Pail and Shovel.png Blues-Clues-Pail-happy.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-Pail-hot-cocoa.png Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail Vector.png Blue's Clues Pail and Shovel Sprites.gif Blues-Clues-Shovel-and-Pail-illustrated.jpg Book images Blues-Clues-Pail-apples.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-Pail-ready-set-grow.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-Pail-night.jpg Blues-Clues-Pail-Shovel-grow.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-and-Pail-hearts.jpg Blue's Clues Pail and Shovel Laughing.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-and-Pail-woods.jpg Blues Clues Shovel and Pail with Insects.jpg Blues Clues Shovel and Pail Book Cover.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-and-Pail-gardening.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-and-Pail-pathway.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-and-Pail-photo.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-and-Pail-outside.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-Pail-sand-castle.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-and-Pail-spring.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-Pail-snowman.png Blues-Clues-Shovel-and-Pail-beach.jpg Blues-Clues-Pail-and-Shovel-swimming.png Blues-Clues-Shovel-and-Pail-coloring.png Episode scenes Blue's Clues Pail with Ice Cream.jpg Blue's Clues Pail with Graham Crackers.jpg Blue's Clues Pail with Chart.jpg Blue's Clues Pail with Collage.jpg Blue's Clues Pail with Mouse Toy.jpg Blue's Clues Pail and Shovel Number Game.jpg Blue's Clues Pail Reading.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail Talking.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail Note.jpg Blue's Clues Pail Gardening.jpg Blue's Clues Pail Drawing.jpg Blue's Clues Pail with Paint Set.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail Hugging.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail at the Pool.jpg Blue's Clues Pail as a Waitress.jpg Blue's Clues Pail and Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Pail and Sifter.jpg Blue's Clues Pail and Shovel with Toy Cars.jpg Blue's Clues Pail and Shovel with Sunlight.jpg Blue's Clues Pail and Shovel with Spaghetti.jpg Blue's Clues Pail and Shovel with Flowers.jpg Blue's Clues Pail with Otoscope.jpg Blue's Clues Pail and Shovel with Cards.jpg Blue's Clues Pail and Shovel Outside.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail Grassland.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail at the Picnic Table.jpg Blue's Clues Pail and Shovel with Plant.jpg Blue's Clues Pail and Shovel in Costumes.jpg Blue's Clues Pail and Blue Riding a Horse.jpg Blue's Clues Pail with Blue and Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Pail with Basketball.jpg Blue's Clues Pail Thankful Book.jpg Blues-Clues-and-You-Shovel-Pail-trailer.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Objects Category:Blue's Clues Characters Category:Blue's Clues & You! Characters